


The control of fate

by Etha_nol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxious Oikawa Tooru, Fights, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Red String of Fate, Semi-ambiguous/open ending, Soulmates, personified fate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etha_nol/pseuds/Etha_nol
Summary: A. Please, lets talk about this.B. Get out.Which do you chose?“Get the fuck out of my sight, I don’t want to see you!” Oikawa’s yell rang out through the still apartment.“fucking fine!”...Iwaizumi haphazardly threw the backpack over his shoulder and marched right passed Oikawa’s. “ I’m going to Makki’s place.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	The control of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Lololol just an idea i had while sick and trying to edit this one fanfiction I’m writing but low key hate itttttt

_A. Please, lets talk about this._

_B. Get out._

_which one do you chose?_

Oikawa’s fingernails dug through his skin, peeling back layer by layer, looking to release the red blood held captive by the cells. His face was painfully contorted into a heavy scowl, his nose was scrunched in an uncomfortable way and his mouth was curled into a sickening scowl.

Iwaizumi stood before him, hands crushing a poor bottle of water that Oikawa wasn’t quite sure could be called a bottle anymore. Iwaizumi was hunched over himself, and glaring right back up at oikawa. His eyes were filled his so much rage that if oikawa didn’t know better, he would have thought Iwaizumi was about to hit him. Iwaizumi would never.

Oikawa’s entire body was tense and shaking. He kept his posture firm, unwilling to let Iwaizumi even dream of having the upper hand of Oikawa here.

_A. Please, lets talk about this_

**_B. Get Out._ **

_which one do you chose?_

Oikawa’s eyes brimmed with tears, and the skin around it was puffy and swollen. He had a nasty headache that throbbed in the back of his mind, the tension only worsened with each tear that fell from Oikawa’s face.

”Get the fuck out of my sight, I don’t want to see you!” Oikawa’s scream rang throughout the still apartment.

Iwaizumi’s face shifted into something oikawa couldn’t quite grasp. It was still the face of the man he loved, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at it like that. At the moment, it was the face of the man who had yelled at him. Who had come home and started a fight with oikawa for no reason. Oikawa couldn’t even remember what the fight was about at that point.

Maybe it was all the tension that had been building up throughout the last few days. Where Oikawa was forced to come home later and later due to deadlines being moved to a closer date. Or maybe it was the stress of both having to deal with obnoxious jobs.

At this point it doesn’t matter. This man who he loved so dearly needed to be out of his god damn site.

Regret shone in Iwaizumi eyes for a split second, his brows unfurrowed and showed clear worry and his mouth dumbly hung open. Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed once again, his eyes regaining and steel anger and his jaw snapped shut.

”Fucking fine!,” Iwaizumi growled, exasperatedly, as his heavy steps stomped towards the bedroom.

And oikawa followed behind, keeping his upholding presence known. He crossed his arms and his hands stopped digging into themselves, they changed their target to be at the muscle on his arms. 

Oikawa glared at the form in front of him from the doorway of their shared bedroom as Iwaizumi threw a pile of clothes and possessions into a small backpack. 

Iwaizumi haphazardly threw the backpack over his shoulder and marched right passed Oikawa’s. “ I’m going to Makki’s place.” 

The door was slammed shut in an instant. 

And then it was quiet. Nothing but the obnoxious whirring of the a/c was heard.

And oikawa collapsed. He let his knees buckle and he sunk to the floor. His arms clung around himself, hugging himself- he noted.

Pitiful sobs racked its way throughout his entire body. And all the tension left as he slumped closer to the hard wood of the floor.

Now that iwaizumi isn’t here, what does he do? He didn’t know what he was doing when he told Iwaizumi to get out- or what he said at all. He doesn’t know what’s happening.

_A. Cry_

_B. Call Iwaizumi_

_Which one do you chose?_

**_A. Cry_ **

_B. Call Iwaizumi_

Oikawa laid his head against the floor, and just stayed there. His body trembled as sob after sob stumbled its way out his throat. HIs headache grew with each cry. It pounded against the inside of a skull, like a hammer hitting a nail that was already completely in the wood.

He clamped his eyes shut, He couldn’t bare to look at any thing in his apartment right now nor was the faint light from the oven helping him.

Everything here just reminded Oikawa too much of Iwaizumi. Yes, he loved Iwaizumi so much. But he was so infuriating sometimes. And there was every little hurtful word Iwaizumi had said to Oikawa not too long ago.

But the currently unwanted memories of the two of them giggling as they chased each other around the living room and threading to tickle each other came to the surface of his mind, right from his unconscious mind. 

While his subconscious may have liked this memory, now wasn’t the time. He didn’t want to think back onto all the great moments he’s had with Hajime right now, he’s supposed to be mad at him. But more and more little moments kept popping into his head. Hajime bringing him flowers after he got home work for no reason; Hajime bringing him food when he whined about his knee hurting; Hajime and him playing pretend as children- 

Maybe the one that hurt most of all was when he had first gotten his string. It was Oikawa’s 18th birthday, and he had barely slept a wink as he waited for his red string of fate to appear into existence.

Being there for just his soulmates and his own eyes. As soon as he saw the faint red appearing tied around his wrist, he threw some shoes on his feet- his dads, he only remembers this detail because Hajime Pointed it out as soon as oikawa appeared on Hajime’s doorstep.

Oikawa was kind of expecting this to happen. For his soulmate to be Iwaizumi. And he wasn’t disappointed when he saw the other end of the string leading up to Iwaizumi’s house. He felt giddy as he called for Iwaizumi to come down the stairs because his string was here. And when Hajime opened the door, groggy as all hell cause he could actually sleep, Oikawa immediately saw the other end of his string around Hajime’s hand. 

He had flown into Hajime’s body as soon as he saw that, and Hajime was barely able to hold the two of them up as Oikawa’s bone crushing hug latched on tight around Iwaizumi’s form. When Iwaizumi saw the string of fate connecting His and Oikawa’s arms, he didn’t hold back in returning the hug with twice the amount of force, squeezing all the air out of Oikawa’s lungs.

Thunder startled Oikawa awake. He hadn’t even noticed that he had fallen asleep.

Oikawa woke up on the floor, neck stiff as hell and back contorted in an uncomfortable position.There were definitely multiple dried bodily fluids still on his face. He groggily pushed his body off of the floor and into a sitting position

He looked out the window to his right, the rain was pounding harder and harder against the glass. It didn’t sit right in Oikawa’s gut. But Iwaizumi had reminded Oikawa time and time again that the glass wouldn’t break.

Oikawa looked up at the oven, and the time showed it to be 1 am.

He wonders what Iwaizumi is doing right now. Maybe he’s venting to Makki and Mattsun, telling them how much he hates Oikawa’s guts. Or maybe he made a pit stop to the bar and- no, Iwaizumi would never. Even if they did fight, iwaizumi would never cheat on Oikawa, no matter what.

Oikawa’s imagination is too much sometimes, even for himself. Iwaizumi is probably telling Makki and Mattsun how much he loves oikawa and regrets everything that happened and how he’ll apologize in the morning. That’s more like it.

That’s right, everything will be just fine.

_A. Call Iwaizumi_

_B. Go to bed_

_Which one do you chose?_

_A. Call Iwaizumi_

_B. Go to bed_

_C̸̤͖̭͍̟̹̙̗͎̪̃̃̓̂̋̕͠͝͝.̴̢̪̳̟̙͇̬̞̩̎̓͐̀̆͒͘͜ ̶̠͗̑͐̀͛̃̎C̸̞̤͇̎̽̑̑̀͐̃u̴͉͑͐͛͂̂͆̄̓̓͝ṱ̶̰̯͐̆̓̋͛͋͌̕͝ͅ ̶̙͔̜̊̽̕͠͠t̶̳̫̣̭̘͑h̶̻̭̖̣͇̞̥͈̪̣̀̈͆͐̓̐͒̒ë̸͇͙̹́́̈́̽͋̃͌̚͠ ̴͈̲̘̀̇̍͂̓̓̄̈͊s̴̨̢̧̱̝̲̣̀̄̂̓t̴̨͙̬̬͖̩̅̔͝ͅr̸̨̛͎͙̭͉̆̅̉͋͗̏͜ḭ̴̡͈͈́̍̈́n̴̩̤̺͑̂͆̍̈́͂̏̌̚g̴̛͗̏̽͆́̃͒̃͜͠_

_A. Call Iwaizumi_

_B. Go to bed_

_C. Cut the string_

_A̸̡̼͉̲̱͌͛̓̇̔̄͐̿̋̕.̵̨̛͓͇͈͎̹͐̈́̓̀̈̍̑̓͜ ̶̧͇̪̞̩̰͉̒̈́̆̈́̈́́̓C̸̻͕͒͐͋͋̄͗̏́a̸̧̘̬͇͙̜͙͔̯͎͊̀̓l̶̰͕̤͈͈̭̲̻̅̎͐͐̍͒͠l̸̛̹̅̾͝ ̸̧̧͓͖̫͍̹̟͉̄̂̓̃ͅĬ̶̩̮̥̘̰̫̻͚̹̈́́̒w̶̢͎̖͐̐̐̋̉͝a̸̦̙̱͚̦͊̂͊̀̽̌̍͋̈́į̷̞̟̘̼͍̜̥͔̏̒̅̍z̶̩̬̖̚ų̶̧̧̭̣̙̲̩̻̞̉̊͗̈́̍̿̀̚m̴̢̧̨̧̪̫̻̤͊̊̈̓̅͠͝ȋ̶̧͎̙̬̫̰̹͖̞͇͂̽̓̂̀̕̕͝  
_

_C._ _cut the string_

_A. Cut the string_

_B. Cut the string_

_C. Cut the string_

_**A. Cut the string** _

_B. Cut the String_

_C. Cut the string_

Oikawa forced himself off of the floor, before heading over to his desk located in the far corners of the room. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks once again and he rifled through the various desk supplies before locating the scissors.

“I don’t want to, please, Please.” Pleaded Oikawa.

Oikawa padded over to the side of his bed where he sat down.

”Don’t make me do this.” Tears flowed freely down his face, not even an entire audience being here would make him even attempt to try and stop his reaction.

Oikawa fingers laced itself through the two holes in the scissors.

”I don’t want this. Please, no. No! Stop! Please-ease!” Oikawa sobbed hysterically, internally cursing the heavens above.

His lungs were attempting to work properly but they just weren’t allowing themselves to. ”I love him! I don’t want to do this!”

The rain seemed to get louder with every intake of breathe oikawa took.

”Don’t make me do this! You’re supposed to bring what’s best for me!” Oikawa Voice cracked as the scissors came closer and closer to the string.

He was terrified, he didn’t want this. He wants Iwaizumi. He wants his Iwa-Chan. He wants his Hajime.

He want’s his Hajime to Burst through the apartment doors at this very second and make his hand stop. He can’t lose Hajime. After you cut your string in one life, the chances of ever finding your soulmate in your next life are too slim. They are too slim. 

He can’t do it. No-no-no-no, he can’t. Stop it.

Don’t do this to him. Don’t do this to me, please. I need him. Stop it. I can’t lose him. I’m supposed to be with Hajime forever. Stop it. He’s supposed to be with Hajime forever.

It doesn’t matter if their bond could be restored in their next life, the chances of them finding each other ever again are too small.

Please don’t do this. You aren’t listening to me, please stop.

no.

”Stop! No!” His anguished plea’s were ignored as his hand that was clutching the scissor was forced closer and closer to his wrist.

His low snip of the scissors were drowned out by the heavy thunder crashing against the trees. 

Oikawa struggled to grasp the quickly fading line as he hiccuped on his weeping, “No-no-no-no-no-no, please! Please, please! I need him! I can’t lose him! Make it come back! I know you can make it come back! You can’t _do_ this to me!” 

“I love him,”

But he’s not Oikawa’s anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is totally ocd coded buuut i have like no idea what i was doing with this


End file.
